


Ficlet Collection

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal writes erotic friend fiction, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Whiskey Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Finally collecting all my tiny fics as I find them or write them. Cause why not? :D





	1. Fueled By Radiance

_Hannibal arched beautifully as Will thrust into him. His throat was bared. His lips parted. Even his skin glistened, making him appear akin to a sun-kissed god. His moans were soft, yet filled with the depth of his desire and love for Will. He–_

  
“Goddammit, Hannibal!”

  
“There is no need to shout, Will.”

  
“You have that look again.”

  
“I don’t know what you mean.”

  
“You’re writing fucking erotic friend fiction again. I know you are.”

  
Hannibal tucks his notebook into his desk drawer. “I was not aware I had a particular expression. I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
“ _Hannibal._ ”

  
Standing from his chair, Hannibal tries to make his escape to the kitchen, but Will blocks his way.

  
“Stop writing weird porn about us.”

  
“You’ve asked me to stop killing, Will. I need a creative outlet. Do you truly mean to take this away from me too?” Hannibal deploys his best attempt at a pout.

  
Rubbing a hand down his face, Will sighs. “… Was I at least any good?”

  
A smile breaks onto Hannibal’s face, and he reaches for Will, tangling his fingers through Will’s curls.

  
“You were radiant.”


	2. Adventures With Whiskey Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

“Oh m– Hannibal what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Mm. Are you unfamiliar with the act of fellatio?”

 

“Ungh. Fuck. That’s not. The point.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Oh god. I. Can’t get hard right now. It’s. Pointless. And it feels weird.”

 

“Pointless? On the contrary, dear Will. You don’t need an erection to climax.”

 

“What’re you– o-oh. Oh. Uh. Oh…”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Oooh fuck. H-Hannibal…”

 

“…”

 

“Fuck. Shit. F-fuck. I’m gonna–”

 

“Mm?”

 

“O-oh. Oh my fucking god. That was…”

 

“I don’t think God had anything to do with it.”

 

“I would fucking hope not. C’mere.”

 

“What?”

 

“I taste good on you.”

 

“Crude.”

 

“You fucking love it.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can we do that every time I’ve got whiskey dick?”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“You’re a really shitty doctor.”

 

“Good thing I’m no longer practicing.”

 

“Idiot.”

 


	3. Selfish

“Where are you going, Hannibal?”

“I thought I might go for a walk.”

“No. Stay here.”

“Is there something you need?”

“No.”

“… Very well.”

***

“Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will?”

“Put that down and come here.”

“Did you need help?”

“No.”

“You just want me to sit here, then?”

“Yes.”

“All right.”

***

“Will, you’re not dressed.”

“I decided we’re not going.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Take off your tux.”

“You’ve been very selfish, lately.”

“That a problem?”

“No.”

“Do you want a chance to be selfish?”

“I already am. Frequently.”

“But I’ve been ruining all your plans.”

“I’ve been selfish by indulging you.”

“How?”

“When you’re selfish, you keep me all to yourself. I get you all to myself, too.”

“… Good point. Now take off those sock garters, you look stupid.”

“As you wish, Will.”


	4. A Moody Afternoon

“Will?”

“No.”

“You don’t know what I was going to ask.”

“Whatever it is, the answer is no.”

“What if I was going to ask if you wanted another dog?”

“You weren’t.”

“My point still stands.”

“Whatever. Leave me alone.”

“Perhaps I wasn’t coming to ask anything at all.”

“What’s the point then?”

“So you do care.”

“Ugh. Fine, I retract my question.”

“I just wanted to see you. Beautiful as you are in my memory palace, it’s hardly comparable to the real thing.”

“Shut up.”

“Shall I remark instead on how happy you make me? How much I value and desire your company?

“Hannibal–”

“Or perhaps you would prefer if I focused on the more pragmatic aspects of our arrangement? How useful you are here, and how much you’ve helped carve out this little place to make it our own.”

“I told you to stop. You’re trying to make me feel better.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to feel better.”

“You want to be miserable?”

“I want to be miserable.”

“… Very well. Is there anything else I can offer?”

“Just… leave me alone for a while. Please.”

“Of course. Will you return to me when you’re done?”

“Where else would I go?”

“That’s not the answer I was hoping for, Will.”

“It’s the best I can do right now.”

“I see.”

“… Wait.”

“Yes?”

“I just… This isn’t about you, Hannibal. I promise. I just get like this sometimes.”

“As you say.”

“I mean it. I– I love you. I just need to be alone. And miserable. For a little while. Okay?”

“Alright, Will. I’ll be home when you get back.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”


	5. Belong

The front door creaked. Two am. Hannibal lowered his book, listening carefully to footsteps as they moved through the house.

He could hear Will’s path - setting down bags, looking in the fridge, taking a shower.

Unexpected were the footsteps outside his bedroom door. Will hovered at the threshold. A brief glance up from his book was all the acknowledgement Hannibal was willing to give.

Will took it as permission to enter. He sat beside Hannibal at the edge of the bed and took the book to place it on the nightstand. He did the same with Hannibal’s reading glasses.

Neither spoke a word.

Will leaned forward. He cupped Hannibal’s jaw, stroking a thumb over the light growth of stubble, and closed the distance between them.

Hannibal’s world narrowed to the press of Will’s lips. The tingling sensation Will’s fingers left over his skin. Will pressed forward, forcing Hannibal against the headboard, bracing himself with a hand on the bed. Hannibal felt himself sinking, giving in, reaching for Will’s face.

He stopped himself and placed his hand instead against Will’s chest, pushing him back.

One deep breath. Two. By the third, he was himself again. Guarded.

“You were gone a long time, Will.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“You’re not going to tell me anything, even now?”

Will curled his hand over Hannibal’s, moving it from his chest to his knee. “Not– not yet. I needed some time to think.”

“And now you’ve had it, and you return to kiss me?”

“Is that bad? It seemed like–”

“It’s not bad. Unexpected, but… no. Not bad.”

“Good.” Will leaned in and kissed him again. Deeper, insistent.

Hannibal allowed himself to clutch at Will for balance, letting loose whatever had lodged itself in his heart. Will climbed over him, tangling their limbs together. Hannibal rolled to chase Will’s lips, unwilling now to ever be apart.

He was unmoored. Awed by the truth.

Will was here.

Will was home.


End file.
